Vampires, Money and Business
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Being a vampire hero is quite something, especially when the victims are rich criminals, too. Kaiba knows this all too well.


**Hey there! :) Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day. Basically, one day I was reading a really great book titled **The A to Z Encyclopedia of Serial Killers **by Harold Schecter and David Everitt. It was for research in order to find some good criminals for the vampire hero to feed on, as well as for getting good ideas for the stories I write where vampires are the heroes instead of the villains they usually are.**

**Personally, in my mind, the whole idea of the "vampire as the villain/bad guy" thing has been overdone more than once – way too often, that is – and is quite the cliché. So, I took that concept and put my own spin on it so that the vampire only preys on criminals that victimize innocent people who are hard workers. **

**In that way, the vampire not only uses his or her supernatural powers to bring the crime rate down, but also clean up society while he or she is at it, too. **

**So this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Vampires, Money and Business

His fangs gleaming and stained with blood, Seto Kaiba, eighteen, smirked as he looked down at his fallen victim – a serial killer, and a female one at that. But she wasn't just any serial killer. She was the one they named Belle Gunness. After all, he felt he owed it to the men whose wallets she had drained in a vampire-esque fashion and whose lives she had taken. Since she was now dead, the money she had gotten by ill-gotten means now rightfully belonged to him.

He then told himself, "All this money, and I will not leave it behind. Seems a waste to do something like that, of course. After all, every little bit helps, as they often say."

As a vampire, Kaiba had business savvy, and apparently stealing from his criminal victims if they happened to be wealthy, as well as draining them of the money in their bank accounts (along with their blood) and putting said money into his own bank account, showed that he had both style and class. And speaking of which, he had plenty of those in spades, too.

Speaking of money, he now had more than plenty to spare. Even the mansion where he lived – a Southern Antebellum mansion named Dunleith, which was located in Natchez, Mississippi – was pure proof of that too.

Upon noticing the interior of the mansion and what a thing of beauty it seemed to be – which it definitely was – one visitor remarked to Kaiba, "Sir, I hope you're not spending what seems to be too much money on this place in order to keep it fixed up."

"My friend," Kaiba replied, "there is a saying among others like me, such as my friends, when it comes to matters of money and the general subject of it as well."

"Oh?" asked the visitor. "What's that, exactly?"

Kaiba smiled the kind of smile that was said to be enigmatic before replying, "Well, since I can tell that you really want to know, here it is. ‛Thousands of years is ample time to set up hundreds of lifetimes of income'. It's a neat saying, of course."

Upon seeing the look on the visitor's face – which had then changed to one of surprise – Kaiba immediately fought back the urge to laugh out loud, and would usually succeed in doing so. Even now, as he remembered this, Kaiba still allowed a smile to cross his face. That saying sure was, in his view, quite a neat one, as well as very awesome to remember and treasure for all time.

In his mind, people – especially the Americans – would usually pretend to be above royalty, as well as the glittering jewels and fine titles of the olden days long ago. But in the end, they would always end up being starstruck (and awestruck) by him and how he seemed to be – at least in their eyes – one of those rich people they would often whisper stories about and spread rumors of. In other words, Kaiba was, on the face of it, just another guy with all sorts of money to throw around.

To most people, Kaiba did _seem_ like the billionaire that had become eccentric, but to others – especially the girls – he was quite good-looking.

And there was also something else when it came to Kaiba, too.

Something different.

Whatever it was, Kaiba knew, he would keep it a secret from everyone with the exceptions of both a few of the neighborhood children he trusted and were those that, he knew, had lots of practice with the ability to keep secrets, and had done a very good job of it – and his diaries, of course. After all, he felt he couldn't keep all of his secrets to himself all the time. They had even told Kaiba that his secrets were safe with them, and he felt he couldn't be more proud.

The people he met would never find out what he really was. How he physically looked the same and stayed the same age every time they encountered him. How he would always seem to put into words the thoughts that they would either tell themselves mentally or have so much trouble saying out loud as if by magic. How he would simply pull some money out of his pocket like one gently picking up a rabbit and taking it out of a hat. And most importantly, how he would often never be seen until he stepped out the door – which was usually in the early afternoon.

Of course, Kaiba sensed they were talking about him, as well as his habits. He would simply smile a secret smile to himself and then go about his work.

But there was one thing that the neighbors did take a liking to when it came to Kaiba, and that was his liking for children. He felt he was able to understand them better than adults, and whenever he looked at a child, he remembered having been that age himself a long time ago.

There was no question about it. Kaiba certainly was quite the enigma for the ages. For one thing, whether it was a few days, weeks, months or even years ago, he always seemed to have the same brown hair, the same azure eyes and the same face with handsome features.

And usually, they would wonder what he really was.

But Kaiba had made up his mind to never tell them.

Never at all.

Only the ‛chosen few' and his diaries knew the deep, dark secret Kaiba had in him, and they had made a vow to never tell anybody else.

And for that, Kaiba felt quite proud of them both.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
